


Run Away

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent decides to leave and Draco decides to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "grave."

Each night, the dream was the same. Millicent found herself in the graveyard looking down at a tombstone she couldn't read because of the eerie darkness. She had the foreboding feeling that it was her own and that one day all too soon she would be dead.

The dream had been keeping her from deciding which side to be on. The side of right, somewhere in the middle, out of it completely or on the side of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She was sure that Draco had gotten the mark ages ago as had several of the other Slytherins. They always kept their left forearms hidden, even when in bed.

Millicent thought about what she should do for several nights after the dream had first occurred. What would be the point of being on the side of the Order? And what would be the harm in getting some power from standing with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord?

It was one of Millicent's secret wishes to have power. Her parents had died the year before in a raid on their home. They'd made the mistake of drawing their wands when the Aurors had arrived. She hated the Aurors even now, though she knew deep down they were only doing their jobs.

Sure, her parents had both been into the Dark Arts, but she loved them all the same and they loved her. Now she had no one, thanks to the Ministry of Magic. Her bitterness was the only thing that was keeping her from joining their side. She knew if the Dark Lord were to find out how she felt, he would feed off that emotion to sway her to his side. It was almost too easy to run to him and beg him to kill those who had, in her opinion, murdered her parents.

She could never be sure, but in her mind, there was only one reason she kept having the same dream over and over. Someone was trying to sway her already. Would she end up dead no matter which side she chose? Or would she end up dead because she didn't chose a side? Merlin forbid that she should just run away and not deal with the coming war at all.

The latter choice was all to easy. She could sneak from the castle late at night and never return. She pondered the thought of being a coward and running away to make her own destiny. It was the more appealing option.

Millicent packed up her things quietly, not leaving a trace that she was ever there to begin with. No one would really miss her. Certainly not Pansy, Daphne and Tracey. They were too wrapped up in their own worlds to begin with. And Draco wouldn't care. She would be just another lost cause. Not that he'd ever noticed her. She waved her wand and shrunk her trunk so she could put it into her backpack and went off down to the common room to find Fiyero, her grey and white cat.

Draco was startled by the sound of someone coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. He ducked behind the sofa and watched as an unfamiliar face came into view.

"Fiyero?" Millicent whispered several times as she wandered around the common room in search of her cat. "Come on, Fiyero. I don't have time for this."

Draco cocked his head to the side as he watched Millicent. It was odd that her familiar voice should come from such a beautiful face. He'd suspected it was a glamour from the moment she'd stepped into the dim lights of the common room. The face was too perfect and the body as well. He watched her curious as to what she was doing or about to do. All she had with her was her backpack and she was looking for her cat. Surely she wasn't running away, but Draco knew the hurried signs. He, after all had thought about doing just that.

Better to make her know she wasn't alone now before she did something stupid, was Draco's first thought. But since when did he care about anyone but his own hide? Was he going soft under Harry's influence?

He would do better to let her run away and survive while he and some of the others might not.

"Going somewhere, Millie?" Draco drawled as he made himself known from his hiding place.

Millicent's heart flew into her throat as she heard Draco's voice. She placed her hand over her heart to still it and took a breath.

"Why should you care?" Millicent shot back, glaring at the blond boy who stood only a few feet from her.

"Millicent," Draco said, moving toward her. "You must know, either way...you can't run forever...you can't hide from the Dark Lord. He knows everything."

"I can't stay here and die like the rest of the vermin around this place," she spat. "Willing to shed their worthless blood...pure blood...and everything in between for the one with the most power. Will Potter win? Will he release us all from the Dark Lord? I can't put my faith in a..." She trailed off, as if she were uncertain of what to call Harry Potter. "I just won't, Draco. I have to go."

With that, she began calling for her cat again, as if Draco would not have anything more to say to her about the subject of leaving the castle.

"It's not safe outside these walls, Millicent," he said, drawing still nearer to her. "These walls protect us from what the Dark Lord is doing outside. It might be bad in here, but trust me, it is much worse outside. You won't be able to Aparate from Hogsmeade without being detected and the Carrows have all of the secret exits watched."

"I don't care, Draco!" she hissed, finally spotting Fiyero under one of the chairs by the fireplace. She got down on her hands and knees and pulled the cat toward her, cradling him in her arms to calm him. "I...thank you for trying to make me...for trying to help me see some reason, but honestly, I...there's no other way. No one will care if I'm not here tomorrow...only that I'm gone."

Draco sighed and nodded. There was nothing left for him to say.

"Farewell, Millicent," he said, and made his way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Thank you, Draco...my love." With that last whispered phrase, Millicent left the Slytherin dungeons and slipped through the halls toward any hope of getting out of Hogwarts alive.


End file.
